


Choice Made

by Merfilly



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoë has reasons behind her choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice Made

She will never not wish there had been other ways, different choices. Once she did choose, Zoë made certain she did her best. She is walking the path that is needed for the sake of all.

There is a peace in her, even as she has to kill, because for every battle she fights, a child somewhere else may grow up to never have to make this choice. If she fights to her dying breath, it is so those who follow peace may live with their souls intact.

Every kill stains her, yet she does it to spare those others.


End file.
